


The darkest burning flame.

by Isacaaron



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Dirty Little Secret, Floor Sex, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Sex, Season 2 spoilers, cum eating and sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacaaron/pseuds/Isacaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod  gets a visit from with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The darkest burning flame.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own sleepy hollow, i just play with the characters. All mistakes are my own as I have no beta and no idea how to get one. So please politely point out any mistakes and of course kudos and comments are very welcome.

Ichabod is pacing, he stops every so often to put another log on the fire. The wind howls outside only just masking the sound of the icy downpour of rain. Ichabod kicks his boots off and forces himself to relax on the couch. 

Ichabod watches the fire as it bathes the walls an eerie gold, making shadows dance. He mentally curses katrina for leaving again to go back to the horseman. He knows her reasoning is sound; but without her (or at least Abigail ) the cabin seems like a lonely tomb. His hand shakes as he loosely grabs his tumbler of whiskey.

Ichabod finishes most of the bottle; before standing to put one more log on the fire. He stumbles back to the couch, eyes burning a hole in the bedroom door. The room holds no warmth for him, he is sure he would be haunted by katrina's warm flesh and passionate words. 

Warmth from the fire and from the heat in his belly makes his eye lids droop to half mast. He peels most of his clothing off, laying in only his shirt and pants. Ichabod grabs the quilt from the back of the couch, smiling at katrina's light scent that still clings to the fabric. He lets his mind wander as the fire slowly dies. Ichabod knows he should put on another log; but the liquor is making the room spin, and his limbs feel like jelly.

****  
Ichabod feels more than hears the sound of wet boots as they move toward him. He grits his teeth and curses himself for being without a weapon. The smell of fresh rain and wet leather assults his nose, as the icy air from the open door threatens to put out the few embers left in the fire place. The sound of the fire poker being moved from its place makes his muscles tense. 

He opens his eyes to nothing but flames eating through fresh logs and embers popping into the air to land harmlessly on the hearth. Ichbod releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'Nothing but a liquor induced dream.' Ichabod stretches then freezes as icy leather gloved hands entwine with his. The hands disappear, but only for a moment to latch the front door properly. 

Ichabod's mind reels, 'if it were either horseman he would be dispatched already. The hands are to large to be either katrina's or Abigail's. Then who invades his home on such a dreadful night.' Ichabod jerks as those hands slide down to rub soothing, intimate circles on his wrists. The fabric that brushes his fingertips is old and somehow very firmiliar. Those fingertips caress feather light over and over causing the leather to creak. 

Ichabod dares not look up nor move, even as the fire eats through the last of the logs and an unusual chill causes him to shiver. He waits for his curious invader to rekindle the fire; before he vaults over the back of the couch and out into the terrible weather.

Ichabod relaizes no one is chasing him as he stumbles bare, muddy, and numb feet making it hard to keep walking. He looses his footing again and falls into a large puddle. Shivering, he looks around, eyes drawn back to the orange light spilling from the door of his home. His eye lids drop as the icy rain finally soaks him to the bone. The next thing he knows is warm arms picking him up bridal style and carrying him carefully back indoors. He shivers and tucks his head into a warm strange feeling neck. 

Once back inside he listens to the door being latched again; before he is lowered to the floor. Long leather clad legs frame his hips as he is settled in front of the blazing fire. He stills as hands now bare of gloves loosen the ties of his shirt; before the soaked material is peeled from his body and cast with a wet slap to the floor. 

Ichabod shivers teeth chattering slightly from the cold and how terrified he actually is. A warm and very welcome blanket is drapped around his shoulders. What he assume or hopes is a clean towel is gently wringing his hair of water. Ichabod bites back a suprised gasp as the towel is drapped over his lap; before those same hands work on the belt, button, and zipper to his pants. He yelps in suprise and embarrassment tints his cheeks a bright scarlet as his bare bottom meets a the soft bear pelt beneath him.

Ichabod mind spins as hands wrap around his waist to pull him back. A chin is resting on the top of his head; but those interesting hands map out and rub warmth back into his body. His blush deepens and he moans softly as they run warmth into his calves. His back arches as those massaging hands curiously rub circles into his upper thighs. 

Ichabod moans louder as icy skin is warmed up. Those sinful hands jerk away when he tries to capture them. He realizes the man behind him is tense and shaking. He searches for those hands and pulls them up to look them over. His eyes widen at the neat and very unique stitching that wraps around the mans wrists and forearms. 

Ichabod turns and stares into inhuman eyes. "I-It's you." He watches the creature tilt his head and blink at him as if remembering something before he nods at Ichabod's stuttered words. Ichabod smiles nervously, not sure what or if there is any angle here. He searches for the answer in the way the kindred is watching him; but finds nothing.

Sighing in confusion, Ichabod stands and reaches for the quilt on the couch only to end up slipping in a puddle of water. The towel and smaller blanket fall to the floor. Ichabod yelps and covers himself to widening and curious eyes. "Thank you." He whispers before taking the offered quilt he had been trying to figure out how to grab; before scrambling out of his akward position sprawled across half the creature's lap.

The kindred watches Ichabod, his master more or less, slightly angered at the moment Ichabod sits on the couch instead of where he previously had been sitting. He doesn't bother to hide his curiosity and fascination at the warm body above him on the couch

"Your jacket is wet." Ichabod says feeling stupid but at least the heavy silence is broken. He wraps the quilt over his shoulders and offers another weak smile. "H-hey what are you doing!" Ichabod squeaks out as his thighs are bared and pushed apart.

The kindred blinks and watches as the human trembles as he slides his fingertips up further. He stops to shrug out of his wet jacket; before he resumes his caresses. He growls softly as a hand bat his away and those enticing thighs clench together. He listens to the human stutter and slide further away from him. He stands and removes his shirt before deciding to sate his burning curiosities.

Ichabod tenses at the growling and pulls the quilt tighter around his naked body. He watches intently as the kindred strips out of his shirt before crawling toward him again. "What are you doing? You should not touch another man intimately expecially one that is betrothed." Ichabod watches the creature still before his thighs are wrenched open. "Did you n-not..ahh no not there!" Ichabod freaks out as bare, suprisingly soft hands cup his balls gently.

Ichabod moans softly, his mind cursing his body's response to the feather light rubbing. He hisses biting back and embarrassing whine of need as his sex fills with blood. He watches confused as the creature pokes his erection. The kindred jerks his hands away when Ichabod whimpers as his cock twitches and hardens even more. 

The creature pauses, blinking rapidly before he gestures at the quilt. "Open?" He huffs and jerks the blanket away baring Ichabod's body to his hungry gaze. Cocking his head, he kneels to shove his own pants and undergarments down his thighs. He looks between his body and his Master's. 

Ichabod might not deduce things quickly sometimes; but this time it is obvious. The kindred's eyes are lust filled and also filled with burning curiosity. "P-please stop this. You protected me once. T-this is unwanted...it..it's rape." His words are cut off by a stuttering gasp as his hands thrust between spread thighs. Ichabod realizes his hands are cupping strangly warm testicles. Ichabod's hand trembles but his wrist is held firm.

The creature hisses and moves his own hand back to run warm fingers over soft balls; before cupping them and massaging then softly. He moves his own hips to get his awakener to copy his movements. The kindred's head falls back as his actions are mimicked, his eyes flutter shut. He moans loud and releases Ichabod's wrist.

Ichabod doesn't know if it's his anger at Katrina's leaving or the half of fifth of jack in his belly; but he laughs as the Kindred's hand jerks away again as his erection dribbles precum on an inexperienced hand. He pauses his movement and sighs in frustration. "Do you not understand what you are doing ?" Ichabod curses himself and waves a hand. 'Of course he doesn't know about intimate acts.'

Ichabod removes his hand dodging the creature's inhuman speed. He shifts on the couch placing one foot flat on the floor, and bends the other on the couch. "Sit there." Ichabod points and watches the kindred mirror his position on the couch. Ichabod moans as he rakes his eyes over the toned very aroused creature in front of him. He isn't sure when his resolve faded; but those eyes filled with such need make him moan like a common whore.

He slides forward on the couch a burning need to get closer, to kiss those strangly plump and soft lips. Ichabod moans into the inexperienced; but enthusiastic mouth as his tongue finally breeches a sharp canine tooth filled mouth. He pulls back long enough to pant and whisper "D-don't bite my tongue unless it is gently." His lips brush deceptively soft lips with each word. Without warning he is kissing, licking, and sucking on a Strangly sweet tongue. He groans when arms wrap around his waist.

The kindred's eyes flutter shut, as he chases Ichabod's tongue to suck and nibble on it. He swallows hard around the needy whines and whimpers that threaten to escape. He jumps when lips move to his ear or rather slight shell of one. The kindred's hands tighten around sweat slicked skin of Ichabod's waist as his lobe is assulted; until he feels some strange heavy heat coil in his stomach; he whimpers and bares his perfectly stitched throat.

Ichabod gasps when something long and very thick pokes the thigh he has resting between his lover..his pet...his well curses he doesn't know what they are to each other. He kisses down a bared, trembling neck. He uses his other hand to cradle the back of that smooth head as he devours, and sucks marks into smooth flesh. The kindred arches into his warm lips and Ichabod smiles and bites gently. 

Ichabod brings his free hand down to stroke and flick apparently very sensitive nipples as he feels nails bite into his naked back. "Mm, so responsive. how sensitive are you here?" Ichabod asks pressing his thigh closer nudging the substantial erection until his name is ground out. He moans at the gravely roughness in which the creature speaks. He smirks and continues to tease a nipple; before his mouth captures the other. 

Ichabod mind is blanketed in nothing but this being and how much the kindred wants him. If Ichabod has to guess on the last part, the feeling of wet streaks coating his thigh as it is ground and thrust against proves how much he is indeed wanted. His own hard on is throbbing and leaking enough fluid to drip down his balls.

Ichabod risks a look down as he pulls back to slide to the fire warmed furs on the cabins floor. 'Holy Mother..' the kindred's cock is no small matter. Ichabod finds himself covering himself. Leave it to that stuck up Benjamin Franklin to put a horse sized cock on his creation. 'Big enough to sate the man's damn ego.' 

The kindred kneels between slightly parted thighs. Slightly sweat and blood tinted nails leave streaks behind as he chases his hands with licks and nibbles. He looks up through half lidded eyes. The creature stretches out his tongue to lap and then gently suck on Ichabod's balls. He moans against the skin in his mouth as Ichabod wraps his shaking legs around strong, broad, and Suprisingly soft skinned shoulders.

Ichabod cries out, as his back leaves the floor and strong hand massage his hips and buttocks. It takes all his self control to stop the kindred. "Come here l-let me return the favor." He gasps out, whimpering at the loss of that talented mouth. He gently and kneels before using his hands to gently push the creature back to lay down. He turns around hiding the blush on his face. He has no idea what to do when it comes to a male but he does know what he likes. He places his knees to frame the kindred's face.

The kindred watches Ichabod's arousal drip clear droplets of fluid onto his lips. He licks them up; before grabbing slender hips and tracing his tongue over the tip capturing more fluid. He opens his mouth and pulls down on slender hips. Flavor burst across his tongue, as Ichabod's musky scent fills his nose. The kindred waits not sure what to do other than let more of that delicious fluid fill his mouth. He presses his tongue against the tip, dipping the slender tip into the slit earns him a loud moan and more importantly delicious salty, and sweet fluid.

Ichabod watches his cock disappear between those lips and then nothing but a slow prod of a curious tongue. "Oh h-heavens s-stop teasing me." Ichabod spits into his palm and slicks it down the daunting length. He pumps his hand, squeezing enough to create friction; before he seals his mouth around the tip. Warm, sticky, and sweet fluid coats his tongue. He moans as his actions are mimicked; but the kindred swallows him down to the base tongue flicking out to lick at Ichabod's balls. Ichabod risks choking if he were to try that. He settles for a brutal rythmn, mouth following his hand down as far as he can go.

The kindred moans and bucks his hips only to find his hips pinned. He pulls Ichabod's hips down further curiosity spurring him forward. His long tongue flicks against a twitching, tight hole. From the loud scream the action earns him he repeats it. He brings up his hands to pull Ichabod up to straddle his face. 

"Oh f-fuck don't stop. Mmm more d-do that again." Ichabod blushes as he grinds down until that tongue breaches his virgin entrance. "Dirty boy...G-God deeper." His own words don't sound like him. He jerks hands slamming down to claw at the pelt as his cum squirts across the kindred's toned stomach. He grinds his hips down riding that long tongue until he collapses next to the creature. 

The kindred wipes the back of his mouth and reaches down to scoop up all the cum he can get from his trembling stomach. He whines and grinds his own arousal against Ichabod's thigh. "M-Master?" 

Ichabod sits up then looking at the kindred, "I do not own you." He cups a soft cheek and presses gentle kisses to slick lips. He groans as he tastes himself on the other man's tongue. Reaching down he strokes hard and fast, swirling his thumb over the tip. He smears the kindred's precum down his cock. The creature roars in pleasure as Ichabod cups his balls as he strokes and twists. Ichabod speeds up, sliding a slick finger down to tease a tight hole. He moans as Hot, sticky, and sweet smelling cum covers both their chests. Ichabod uses his wet shirt to clean them both off; before standing and collapsing on the couch. 

Ichabod watches the kindred watch him as he redresses and restarts the fire. "Stay?" Ichabod offers lifting the blanket. A sad smile crosses the man's lips as he shakes his head. "Will you come back to watch over me soon?" He just gets a shrug and a sensual kiss. "M-mount me next time?" He laughs and tells him to come back soon to sate his curiosity further.

Ichabod waits for the door to close; before he finishes the whiskey and falls asleep sated and for once tired and not burdened by nightmares.


	2. Midnight ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod begins to think he dreamed up the entire affair.

Ichabod bids Abigail farwell ; before resuming research on their latest supernatural phenomenon. He bites his nails and tips back in his chair. Two weeks of nothing, 'maybe it was just a strangly, perverse, and pleasurable dream.' A loud knock on the door causes him to jump and almost fall out of his chair. He drops several books and notes to the floor as he grabs the table. The pounding at the door continues, Ichabod contemplates ignoring it. The knocking continues for another couple seconds; before he sighs and stands up.

Ichabod unlocks and pulls open the door to show an empty doorway. Running his hands through his hair he undoes the tie letting his hair fall in his face. Sighing, he blows a peice of hair out of his eyes, and turns around. He steps back inside or would have if a warm arm hadn't wrapped around his waist. A gloved hand covers his mouth muffling his scream.

The kindred walks them both forward. Unwinding his arm he reaches back to pull the door closed and flicks the lock. The creature quickly presses Ichabod against the closest thing and grinds against him.

Ichabod pants and whimpers, fear quickly being replaced by lust and longing. He pushes back rolling his hips against the obvious arousal pressing into his ass. "Oh good heavens." Ichabod struggles until the grip he is in loosens. He turns around, smile fading fast, "What happened to you?" He pushes the kindred away soothing the confused and hurt look with a gentle kiss. "Tell me!" He growls out, storming across the room grab a med kit.

The kindred watches Ichabod argue with himself; before he is lowered into a chair. He eyes Ichabod carefully as he watches him thread a curved stitching needle. He allows various loose and missing stitches to be redone. He huffs as his other wounds are cleaned even as they heal.

The kindred growls and pulls Ichabod into his lap, rubbing and grinding against him. He growls as his cock hardens again. Laying his head on Ichabod's shoulder he presses thank you kisses to a smooth neck; before he bites down gently. His hands quickly strip the beautiful man of his shirt, his lips follow his hands. The creature hisses and grabs lithe hips hoisting Ichabod up to sit on the table.

Ichabod moans and wraps his legs tighter around muscled hips. "You will be the death of m-me." He mutters turns into a mew at the feral grin and lust darkened eyes fixed on his bare chest. Ichabod squeaks at the sound of fabric tearing. He shivers as cool air brushes against his leaking member. He blushes as he is pulled up to rest on his elbows. 

The kindred watches Ichabod arch his back and cry out as he licks and sucks marks down to nip at a hardened nipple. The kindred rakes his nails down to a pert ass; before he cups those firm cheeks, and lifts Ichabod off the table.

Ichabod whines and wraps his arms around firm shoulders. He wiggles and gasps as his cock is trapped against soft leather riding pants. "P-please!" He pleads until his lips are taken in a rough kiss. The taste of copper fills his mouth as his lip is nipped. Ichabod sucks at the wound until it bleeds enough to coat his tongue and trickle down his chin.

The kindred growls and chases the blood into Ichabod's mouth. He walks backwards toward the door from before. He smirks as he drops Ichabod to a soft bed. He smirks at the suprised gasp and wide eyes that slowly narrow to look at him.

Ichabod leans up on his elbows, watching through half lidded eyes as his playmate strips slowly. "Perfection is given form." Ichabod sits up and pulls the kindred closer. His mouth trails open mouth kisses and licks across a taunt stomach. He giggles as if he is drunk and in some way he is just not on whiskey. Ichabod nips playfully at defined hips, nuzzling the soft flesh; before he pulls tight riding pants down careful not to hurt his...'lover...oh god katrina!'. His mind reels, the small band on his finger sparkles as he jerks away. He frowns and looks away as a hand strokes his cheek. 

The kindred blinks and watches Ichabod scramble backwards away from him. Cocking his head, he kneels on the bed, his knee high riding boots the only clothing he has on. Reaching down he spreads his legs and strokes his wet erection. He stops when Ichabod whimpers and looks away. Looking down he watches his partners cock wilt. Growling in confusion, he reaches for Ichabod and strokes his cheek.

"I have lead you on. I cannot proceed any further. I have already broken my marital vows, I shall not sully it any further." Ichabod says feeling nauseous and saddened. "I am...ahh w-what ah..." Ichabod cries out as nails dig into his ankles and he is roughly jerked down and flipped over; before hands part his cheeks.

The kindred growls in warning as Ichabod struggles and tries to get away. He leans down and licks at Ichabod's tight hole. His tongue laps and wiggles past the clenched rings of muscle to thrust in and out. Saliva coats his chin and drips down to taunt balls. He realizes Ichabod is sobbing though he isn't sure why.

Ichabod's mind is floating away from him to past memories. He is pulled back to the present as slick heat hotter than hell itself wraps around his forced arousal. He cries out as hips slowly rock against him. Ichabod pants and gently pushes up; before rolling them over. He hesitates for a moment slightly angry at the trick. His cock throbs and leaks as he teases the dripping and twitching hole of his bedmate . He snaps his hips forward earning a pained cry from the kindred.

The kindred tenses up at the harsh thrusts. He lets Ichabod fold him in half. His knees press to his chest as something is struck dead on inside of him. Moaning softly, the creature purrs and twirls his hips, tilting them, and rocking them. He realizes his legs are free. He drops one to wrap around Ichabod's hip.

Ichabod stops and pulls away completely. He stumbles off the bed, pulling the kindred with him. He pushes back in the hard wood floor digs painfully into his knees; but the tightness around him, squeezing, and milking him. He listens to the kindred purr; before the creature is thrusting and fucking himself on Ichabod's cock. He leans back to kneel pulling his mate with him.

The kindred arches and fists his own cock in tune with the witnesses rough unforgiving thrusts that slam into his prostate with ever rock of Ichabod's hips. 

"Mm close baby...ahh gods..c-cum with me." Ichabod kisses and then bites down on tender flesh of the kindred's shoulder. He sucks a nice mark into a pale shoulder. Reaching around he uses one hand to tease lust hardened nipples, his other hand wraps around the kindred's own hand. Hissing his hips jerk and his cock twitches hard as he fills up the sweet hole wrapped around him. "Cum for me..my lover." 

The kindred cries out his release painting his stomach and part of his cheek. He lets Ichabod stroke him until cum dribbles their hands. He whimpers and leans forward.

Unwinding himself Ichabod moans as his now soft shaft slips free. Ichabod swallows and leans forward to tongue at his essence as it leaks out of the body and down shaking hips. He gathers the fluid in his mouth and turns the kindred's face to his. He lets the creature drink and lap the fluid from his mouth. Ichabod moans and pulls back to lick at cum covered cheeks; before sucking clean both of their hands.

The kindred blinks and watches Ichabod crawl toward the bed. "Mm you staying this time? Or.." Ichabod sighs before just saying it. "At least holding me until I fall asleep?" He rolls to his side tensing, but quickly relaxing as a arm pulls him back. Ichabod listens to a deep purr. His eyes feel like lead as he pulls the blankets up.

****

The sound of moans wake him. Ichabod gasps as he feels a wet tongue and at least three fingers working him open. "Wait..what... oh heavens there. Please stroke there." Ichabod watches himself being stretched out. He grits his teeth as a fourth finger is added. Just as he is getting used to it and was thrusting back; before he whines like a stray cur in heat as the fingers and tongue disappear.

The kindred pulls one leg over his shoulder the other is drapped around his waist. He leans forward and kisses his young lover as he sheaths himself. He muffles the whimpers of pain with slow passionate kisses. 

Ichabod moans and bucks his hips begging for it harder and faster. Pleading to have the primal power he sees behind half closed eyes. He cries out a mix of pleasure and pain. Ichabod is covered in bleeding scratches and bites. He is embarrassed by how quickly he spills between their bodies without even touching his cock. He gasp in pain as the kindred pumps him full of cum. 

Ichabod smiles lazily and strokes his lovers cheek. "I suppose now I too have a dirty little secret." He whispers as he is settled in front of the kindred. He winces as a warm tongue cleans him up from inside to out before accepting a salty fluid filled kiss. He closes his eyes as his eye lids are kissed."Sleep...I shall watch over thee." Is the last thing Ichabod hears as he drifts off. His conscious is heavy; but his heart and soul are strangly at peace and quiet. The rest of the world could wait.


End file.
